katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saturday, October 24, 2015
451 Family Group 451 and Remaining Active Cub Return In Early Morning: At approximately 8:07 AM, 451 and her remaining active spring cub return to 451's dying or deceased spring cub near the lower river satellite wildlife viewing platform. Twan1945 captured this video of the interaction between the members of this family group BirdyGirly captured this video of the interaction between the members of the family group JoeBear's video of the entire day also includes some screnes of this part of the day. Lee from the Outer Richmond captured this video of 451's family group today. This video also includes the removal of the cub by Katmai National Park's bear techncicans as well as 451 and her remaining spring cub returning to the junction where the cub passed away. Cam viewers captured these pictures of the family group during that time: 2015.10.24 08.07 LRE 451 & ACTIVE CUB RETURN MARGIE S.jpg|451 and remaining active spring cub return capture by Margie S 2015.10.24 08.08 LRE 451 FG JOLEI.jpg|451 and remaining active spring cub return captured by Jolei 2015.10.24 08.14 LRE 451 FG SAMANTHA EYE.jpg|451 and remaining active spring cub return captured by Samantha Eye 045ADF9A-EE2C-4C7E-9BB7-D21A9971FB8E.PNG|Boat departure and lone bear Shortly-after-ill-cub-collapses_1.jpg|Shortly after 451's female cub (Angel) collapsed Shortly-after-ill-cub-collapses_2.jpg|Shortly after 451's female cub (Angel) collapsed Angel_1st-Collapse_22-Oct-2015.jpg|451's female cub (Angel) first witnessed collapse 22-Oct-2015 2015-10-22_19-11-17.jpg|451 and male cub waiting 451-male-cub-with-Angel_10-23-2015_2.jpg|451 and male cub waiting 451-male-cub-with-Angel_10-23-2015.jpg|451 and male cub waiting 22-oct-2015-comatose-cub.jpg|451's lil Angel barely breathing 10-23-2015_256am_AKDT.jpg|2:56am '451 and Remaining Active Cub Continue to Stay with Dying or Deceased Cub:' Twan1945 captured the following videos as the family group remained together: #2 #3 #4 The Ustream footage can be viewed here: 451 and Active Spring Cub Remain with Dying or Deceased Cub Cog's video of the family group remaining together: Cam viewers captured these pictures of the family group during their continued time spent together: 2015.10.24 08.23 LRE 451 & ACTIVE CUB w DYING OR DECEASED CUB.JPG|2015.10.24 08.23 LRE 451 & ACTIVE CUB w DYING OR DECEASED CUB get.jpg|Momma with paw checking for heartbeat. '451 and Her Remaining Spring Cub Leave 451's Deceased Spring Cub and Get Back to Making A Living Fishing in the Lower Brooks River:' Twan1945 captured this video of the remaining family group fishing in the lower Brooks River Cam viewers captured these pictures of the remaining family group leaving 451's deceased spring cub for the last time and again resuming their critical task of fishing to preparing for hibernation and survival next spring. 2015.10.24 10.24 LRE 451 LEAVES DECEASED CUB.JPG|2015.10.24 10.24 LRE 451 LEAVES DECEASED CUB 'Katmai National Park & Preserve Bear Technicians Collect 451's Deceased Cub's Remains for Necropsy:' Ranger Bob, Ranger Leslie, and Ranger Michael travel from Katmai National Park Headquarters in King Salmon, AK to Lake Camp, and then on to Brooks Camp to obtain photos to document the scene and collect the remains of 451's deceased spring cub for necropsy. Twan1945 captured this video that begins when the park's bear technicians enter the boat cove at Brooks Camp. BirdyGirly captured this video that begins as the park's bear technicians approach 451's deceased spring cub. Cam viewers captured these pictures of the arrival of the park's bear technicians, the team taking photos to documents the scene, and the collection of the remains of 451's deceased spring cub for necropsy: 2015.10.24 10.36 LRE BEAR TECHS WAIT IN NAKNEK LAKE.JPG|2015.10.24 10.36 LRE BEAR TECHS WAIT IN NAKNEK LAKE '451 and Her Remaining Spring Cub Return To The Site of 451's Deceased Spring Cub After Removal by KNP&P Bear Techs:' At approximately 1:22 PM 451 and her remaining spring cub return to the site of 451's deceased spring cub after the cub's remains were removed. Twan1945 captured these videos: Part #1 & Part #2 Cam viewers captured these pictures: 2015.10.24 13.23 LRE 451 FG AT CUB SITE.JPG|2015.10.24 13.23 LRE 451 FG AT CUB SITE 2015.10.24 13.23 LRE 02.JPG|2015.10.24 13.23 LRE 02 14 gifs from the day, mostly 451 Family and the dead cub, and how the Rangers removed the carcasse, but also bears at BF and 402 and here 4 cubs 14 gifs in album Explore.org's video tribute to 451's female cub that passed away 451 Family and now the dead cubflickr album pics 'Deceased Adult Male Bear on Spit near Boat ' Please place your information and pics about the deceased adult male bear on the spit near the boat below: